


Dark Sonichu Syndrome

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Sonichu (Webcomic)
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Nipple Fucking, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Like everyone knows, all good things will come to an end.
Kudos: 1





	1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: This story is based on Dark Planet Syndrome by Tks and Hozumi Touzi. So there's going be some dark shit. Just beware of it.**


	2. 1- Mary discovers Fuhai

Private Villa of Corrupted Citizens Hideout:

"Mary? Mary!? MARY!!!!!!!!" A voice roared which caused a young woman to nearly jumped.

"For crying out loud, Count Graduon!!!" Mary yelled out, "Don't scare me like that!!" Her appearance is odd. Her hair is a blonde and it would be a shock that she's actually an old woman but due to Count Graduon and magic, she looks young. Through Count Graduon, she became powerful. But however, one of the students who goes by Chris was claiming about something called the Dimensional Merge. But Count Graduon knew that if the merge happens, many will die. And Mary tried everything to stop this 'Merge' which includes telling him the hard truth.

But nothing.

Nothing works.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Walsh?" A voice come out of the other side of a huge door. Mary Lee Walsh spoke, "You can come in," and the door opened like magic. Standing in front of the door was a teenage girl wearing sunglasses, a hoodie and a facemask. 

"Oh, you're back." Mary spoke, back on her throne, "Have you got something?" 

"Well, yes." The teenager spoke, pulling out a drawing of a horrifying creature, "I can't draw a penis though..."


End file.
